1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and to a data processing method for transmitting print data having externally attached blank space to a printing apparatus which can communicate through a predetermined communication medium, and to a storage medium for storing a computer-readable program used to perform the data processing method.
2. Related Background Art
Some conventional presentation software that is activated by a data processing apparatus includes a printing function, which is called a distributed reference printing function, for adding space for notes or comments.
An example of such a printing function divides one page into 2*3=6 segments, and enters print data in three locations while leaving the other three locations blank for use for notes.
However, this example function is executed at an application level. In addition to this function, there is a marginal printing technique that is used by a printer, or at a printer driver level, for processing print data so as to add blank space.
However, since printing for which both print data and blank space are ensured can not be performed by a printer, or at a printer driver level, blank space having an arbitrary size can not be provided in a layout for print data received from an arbitrary application, and only the space provided for the margins surrounding a printed area are available for use for notes. Therefore, when a user wishes to print reference material that has been received and takes notes while listening to an explanation given for the reference material, he or she must use a note pad. Accordingly, the user will end up with two separate sets of reference materials, and as a result, if not careful, may lose the written notes for the variable information he or she has recorded.
Further, the margins of recording sheets are used as space in which to punch holes or to staple sheets together for filing, while no consideration is given to acquiring blank space in which comments can be added for print data. Thus, if this function is employed for an application, printing results can not be obtained in which a blank space desired by a user is externally added to the layout of generated print data.
To resolve the above shortcoming, it is one objective of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus and a data processing method for transmitting, to a printing apparatus, a print data layout to which blank spaces having desired forms are externally added, without depending on a function performed by an application, and for arbitrarily establishing a printing environment in which blank spaces can be externally added to print data at a printer driver level, and to provide a storage medium for storing a computer-readable program.
To achieve the above objective, according to the present invention, an information processing apparatus, for employing drawing data received from an application to generate print data that are to be output to a printing apparatus, comprises:
blank space setting means for preparing blank space information for adding desired blank space to the drawing data;
processing means for calculating a magnification ratio for the drawing data based on the blank space information that is set by the blank space setting means and using the magnification ratio to change the size of the drawing data; and
layout means for laying out drawing data, obtained by the processing means, in accordance with the blank space information prepared by the blank space setting means, and for generating print data.